Yea It's Cool We Can Still Be Friends
by 28.6.42.12
Summary: This is something new its a AidenAshely story.Spencer is in there tooAiden wasnt ready to let Ashely go, but shes in love with Spencer, but is their still hope for him? Reviews would be good! Thanks and enjoy!CH 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

It's Cool, We Can Still Be Friends...

Chpt. 1

**Authors Note:** Yea I totally got this idea from this song from Bright Eyes hence the name of the story. This has been floating in my head around for a long time so im finally writing it. Enjoy.

"You hurt me." She said in a voice like a prayer. Yea I lost my cool and said a few things that were said to hurt her, but I didn't mean it, and she knew that, didn't she? I looked down at my shoe, her stare was too depressing to look at especially with tears downing out her eyes. 'Yea I hurt her, but lets contrast and compare, lift up your shirt, the wound isn't their'. I thought to myself. "I know. but-but what do you expect me to say when my girlfriend is cheating on me... with a GIRL?" I said wanting to scream. How embarrassing, what was wrong with me that she had to turn to another person, a girl for that fact and cheat on me. "Im sorry..." I said with a sigh. I heard her inhale rapidly as her body shook, it was cold out here, But I didn't feel it my heart was much to cold to acknowledge the weather. She grasped her hands around her arms and ran her hands up and down her arms trying to keep warm. I looked at her with her tears finally losing their grip over her.

I couldn't help it my anger left me body as soon as it arrived and I wrapped her im my arms. Trying to get her warm. We were in her back yard by the pool where I had caught her making out with an other girl in the Jacuzzi... the girl left in a hurry, I wonder why. She must of been freezing since she just got out. I felt her damp towel getting my clothes wet, but at the same time I felt the warmth of her arms around me just like before and for a second nothing changed. "Im so sorry" She said in a voice that started to crack. I couldn't stand to hear her cry. "No...no please Ashley don't cry, im sorry for what I said I didn't mean it, I-I was just surprised I didn't know how to act." I trailed off hoping it would make her stop crying. But she didn't, I felt each tear and it ripped me apart like a bullet. Some thing was defiantly wrong.

I picked her up and she just held me tighter. I carried her up to her room and each time she whispered "sorry" through her tears made me even more scared about what was going to happen next. I sat her down at the foot of her bed. And those 4 dreaded words that everyone hates hearing, and no matter how cliche' they are your never prepared enough to face them. "We need to talk." She said in a small voice. I knew what she was going to say. I looked at her and sat next to her. She grabbed my hand he touch was so soft and I had to hold back tears because I knew that was the last time she would touch my hand as my "girlfriend". I just stared at her hand that wrapped around my own hand, the same hand that caressed my face as we lied next to each other, the same hand that she ran through my hair every time we kissed. I sighed and looked at her distraught face. Two years and it all crashes down to this.

"Aiden, I don't know what happened, I just , started to get these feelings towards other people, girls, I don't know why but ever since we lost the baby, I just haven't felt the same. Its like a part of me died, and the part that was deeply in love with you died with it..." She took a long pause and examined my face. I had to blink away the tears and nod, even though I wasn't sure what I was nodding to. I closed me eyes to try and block this out of my mind. I loved her so much, I couldn't comprehend that it was over. "I still love you..." She continued. I could only guess what she was going to say next.

"But only as a friend, I still want you as a friend, I really care for you... can, we still be friends?" She said the last part in a whisper. I was still staring at our hands. " So this is it?" I said knowing it was but just wanting to hear it out loud. "Yea" She replied as she put her head on my shoulder and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I let go of her a hand, her touch was beginning to grow cold. I put my head in my hands and just closed my eyes. "So can we still be friends?" She asked again putting her hand on my back. I looked up. " Yea its cool we can still be friends." I replied its as though those words came from someone else. I left her with a stiff hug and with one last "sorry" and I walked out to my car, pulled out of her drive way and let out those tears that were threatening the life out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Cool, We Can Still Be Friends...

Chpt.2

Author's Note: I think all the chapters are going to be from Aiden's POV but I might throw in some Ashley POV too but we'll see as it progresses. Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews.

That was almost a year ago. She's moved on, and I've pretended that I have. Madison, just someone to cure my loneliness. I've seen the girls Ashley's been with since we broke up, she told me about all of them all and of there problems and every detail about her relationships. I just try to be a friend like im supposed to be and give her my point of view of things. Usually her "relationships" with girls never lasted longer than a month. It was a Saturday night in the second semester of junior year. I've been dating Madison for the past 3 months. She's can be great but sometimes she can be so bossy, a huge turn off but she was a quick fix every time I let my mind wander back to me and Ashley. I was with her and Ashley at the Gray. Ashley couldn't stand Madison, Madison couldn't stand Ashley, so it was pretty rough hanging out with the both of them at the same time. "Why is your little lesbo friend here? I thought it was just gonna be you and me tonight." Madison said as she walked up to me and Ashley at the bar. "Why don't you just leave Madison? It obvious were having a _deep_ conversation, something that he's been lacking from dating you." She said as he narrowed her eyes at her. "uh!" Madison scoffed. "Come'on baby lets dance, let _little Ashley _find a new little lesbo friend, that is if anyone wants her." She said with a smile. She pulled on my arm, I resisted for a second and Madison noticed. "Baby?" She said as I looked at Ashley who just shrugged her shoulders. I got up with Madison's tight grip on my hand that was leading me to the dance floor.

While we were dancing I kept my eyes on Ashley at the bar and frequently saw her silver flask sneakily leave her purse and tip over her cup of cranberry juice. She's been drinking a lot lately. Especially since she's been having a lot of relationship problems. It was a half an hour later and I was wiped out from dancing so much. "Hey Madison Im going to sit down I've had enough" I said loud enough for her to hear over the music. "Ugh fine." She said. we walked to a booth and sat down. I looked at the bar again but Ashley wasn't there. I scanned my eyes across the club and found her dancing with a girl with blonde hair. Madison was talking but I wasn't paying attention. "huh?" I said as I tore my eyes from Ashley. "What are you looking at?" She asked as she scooted closer to me and look in the direction I was looking at. "Uh so disgusting, I can't believe you dated her, she's such a slut, I wonder if this is the 50th girl she's hooked up with or the hundredth." She said with a disgusted look on her face. I hated when she talked about her like that. But I blew it off my shoulder, if I defended Ashley too much she would begin to wonder. "What ever just leave her alone." I told her. She scoffed. "Well what do you say we get out of here" She said as she put her hand on my upper thigh. I looked at her hand then back at her face where she was wearing a sly smile. "Alright let me tell Ashley..." I said as I got up and left her at the booth. I couldn't find her for a while then I finally spotted her with that blonde girl in a corner of the club they were getting pretty friendly and I couldn't help but feel turned on and depressed at the same time. I walked up to them and they abruptly stopped kissing. "Uh sorry, um im leaving do you have a ride home?" I asked since she got a ride with me to the Gray. "Um I don't -." She said but was interrupted by the blonde girl who still had Ashley pinned to the wall. "Um I think I got it covered." She said with a wink and it made Ashley giggle who was way past buzzed by then. "ok um Ill call you tomorrow." I said as just stared at the blonde. "Um ok bye." She said quickly obviously wanting me to leave.

Me and Madison left in my car and I drove towards her house. "Babe where are we going my parents are home, we can't _be alone _there" She said noticing that we weren't driving towards my house. "Sorry Madison, im just, not feeling well tonight, I need to get some sleep." I said as we pulled into her street. "Are you kidding me?" She asked as though she was the last person you would want to turn down for sex. "Sorry besides I have Basketball practice at 6 in the morning." I said lying. I just wanted to be alone."ugh whatever you know I don't know what has gotten into you lately but you better change your attitude or were over." She said as she hopped out of the car and slammed my door. I drove home and thought about me and Ashley, and how it used to be, but theirs nothing new about that.

Yea we still kiss but its just on the cheek, she pulls away so easily. We go to dinner but she wont hold my hand. We sit at the same table but we don't play with our feet. Yea we still go to dinner sometimes, but we don't sneak a kiss when the waitress turns around. We still watch movies, but she doesn't lay in my lap, like when the plot was slow, she would take a nap. Yea she'll even sleep over, but now well stay in our clothes, im only there so that she's not alone. I get home and about at that time im so depressed. My parents are fast asleep. I sneak into the cabinet where all the liquor was. When my parents weren't home Ashley would visit it more than my parents did. They never went in there, they didn't have a clue how much was gone. She drank more when we broke up. Almost every time she came over she would have at least a couple of shots of vodka, whiskey, gin, whatever that she chose to suppress her feelings of abandonment. But tonight, I needed a drink. So I poured myself some whiskey, Jack was going to be my only friend tonight because Im going to get real fucking drunk so I pass out and forget your face by the time I wake up...


	3. Chapter 3

Yea It's cool we can still be friends

Aiden's POV

I arrived at school on Monday distraught. I called Ashley 3 times the day before but she never picked up. I left her a message but she never returned my call. I saw her pull up in her Porsche SUV in the morning so I hurried out of my car and to her car. I leaned against the car behind her door. She hopped out and turned around to face me. "AHHH! Aiden Jesus you scared the crap outta me!" She said not looking so good, as we started to walk on campus. "Hey where have you been? I called you three times and left a message, what's up what happed that night?" I asked quickly dying to know what happened. "NOTHING that's what happened, she didn't put out, she wigged out once I got her shirt off and said she wasn't ready for it to go _that _far, uh tease." She said in an angry tone. She was in a bad mood. "Shit!" She said when the bell rang for first period. "I forgot my mocha frap in my car, im going to run and get it, ill see you at break." She said as she turned around and left me there not wanting to go to class, but it was a good time for me to check her out. She was wearing a normal Ashley outfit that made all guys go crazy. A short, short skirt with boots, and tiny tank top that you can barley even call a shirt , it might as well of been bra. She had her hair pulled back in curls and always sported a tan. I looked her up and down and drank in the sight that I longed to be with, my mind trailed off and I started to get hot. Damn a girl like that can make you do anything with a snap of her fingers. I felt some on come up next to me and snap me out of my fantasy, it was Madison. I quickly turned away to look at her. "Hey baby you didn't call me yesterday." She said as she linked arms with me and pulled me towards class. Thank God she didn't notice my eyes wandering. " Yea I had three papers to do and practice, it was hell yesterday." I exaggerated but it was hell not knowing what happened with Ashley. "Uh huh well where are you taking me this weekend?" She asked not really believing my excuses. "Um I don't know where do you want to go?" I asked as the one-minute bell rang. "Hmm I ll have to answer that later, but I have a couple ideas" She said with a wink and a kiss. We walked our separate ways and before I went into my class I took one last glance to look for Ashley. No where in sight.

It was break time and I was waiting for Ashley at our usual hangout spot at our table in the quad. 5 minutes went by and I was getting anxious I still wanted to know about why she didn't call. I started to get up to go visit Madison in the gym where her and the cheer squad were having a meeting when I saw Ashley walking towards me. I exhaled relieved. I should really stop basing my happiness on someone who I wont be with anymore. But im just pathetic like that I guess. My smile grew big as she walked up. Surprisingly she was smiling too which made me smile even bigger, I loved it when she smiled, I swear to God she could of killed me with that smile.Was she smiling because of me? I thought as she approached me. "Hey, why so happy?" I asked with a big smile as she stood in front of me. I prayed to God it was because of me. I laughed to myself at the thought of Ashley actually smiling because of me. She wasnt even listening to me she was busy trying to look around me as if she was trying to find someone. "Um hello? Aiden to Ashley?" I said waving my hand in front of her face. "Oh sorry Aiden, Its just... I met someone today..." She said and it shattered my heart, not like there was any more to shatter.

I turned around to see what she was looking but it was just a crowd of people like usual. "Well not really I mean I was at my locker already late to class and some new girl came up to me asking where room 702 was..." She said still looking around as we sat down at the table. I was tentively looking at her as she told me the story. "...and as I turned around to her I knocked into her spilling my books and mocha frap everywhere. I got so pissed I snapped at her. I feel bad I just wanted to find her so I can apologize for being an ass on her first day here." She said finally looking at me. "Oh so that's why you were smiling today?!" I said trying to cover up my sadness. "What? No. What are you talking about?" She asked with a false confused face on. "uh huh well what does this new girl look like?" I asked. "I don't know I hardly got a good look at her im not into her if that's what your asking." She replied. Hmm today was going to be an interesting day. I thought to myself.


End file.
